


Упал, очнулся, Кейт

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Russian/Русский, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Пытаться взять пульт с тумбочки здоровой ногой — не лучшая идея.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Упал, очнулся, Кейт

Пытаться взять пульт с тумбочки здоровой ногой — не лучшая идея, оказывается. Он, конечно, бывший циркач, но не все трюки ему подвластны, и ноги — несмотря на рост — недостаточно длинные. Был бы он наглой обезьяной, какой его считают некоторые женщины — насколько проще было бы жить.  
Клинт только вздыхает, когда треклятый пульт с глухим стуком падает на пол и по закону не столько физики, сколько подлости отлетает под тумбочку. Что ж, придётся переваливаться с дивана в чёртову коляску и пытаться поддеть пульт чёртовым костылём, наплевав на шансы загнать его ещё дальше, в клубящийся туман пыли. Не ждать же соседей, которые ещё неизвестно когда придут навестить.  
Был бы здесь Лаки, он бы хоть слюнявый принёс. Лучше слюнявый пульт, чем внезапно начавшийся после блока полицейских сериалов телемагазин. Так и давит на мозги, хоть и правда покупай себе чудо-тёрку, непромокаемые носки и стульчик на присосках в ванну. Особенно с учётом того, что с одинокими людьми с проблемами со здоровьем, говорят в рекламе, случаются плохие вещи.  
С немолодыми одинокими людьми, ага. Судя по тому, как он кряхтит, перебираясь в коляску, пора признать себя именно таким.  
За спиной Клинта вдруг скрипит балконная дверь. Впускает весенний промозглый сквозняк с бруклинской улицы.  
— Ага. Твоя бывшая мне соврала, — раздаётся сонный саркастичный голос.  
Клинт разворачивает коляску так грациозно, что чуть не въезжает на ней в тумбу с телевизором, а потом сдаёт назад почти до столкновения с диваном.  
В комнате стоит хмурая, строгая, ненакрашенная Кейт Бишоп. В распахнутом пальто, чёрт-те какой одежде и с экологичной модной авоськой, набитой едой.  
— Какая именно бывшая и в чём именно?  
— Дрю, — говорит Кейт, оглушительно захлопывая ногой балконную дверь. — Позвонила. Сказала, что ты упал на все четыре лапы, но не как кот, а как мешок с дерьмом, и поэтому-то она не называла тебя котиком, пока вы встречались.  
— Меня вообще никто не называл котиком.  
— И одна нога у тебя не в гипсе.  
— У меня ещё шевелятся пальцы левой руки, смотри. — Клинт демонстрирует ей это и улыбается.  
Кейт закатывает глаза и пинает замеченный под тумбочкой пульт по направлению к коляске.  
— Лаки я тоже привезла, — сообщает она, снимая пальто на ходу. — Но он гораздо больше соскучился не по тебе, а по соседям, которые кормят его реальными вкусняшками.  
— А ты по мне соскучилась? — без задней мысли спрашивает Клинт.  
Ответа нет.

За что-то Кейт на него до сих пор зла. Клинт и вспомнить не может, как ни пытается, почему в последний раз она сорвалась из Нью-Йорка на Западное побережье, снова украв Лаки. Но ведь вернулась почему-то, вернулась опять, как только узнала, что Клинт снова не слишком удачно выполнил задание. Разговаривает с ним сквозь зубы — но варит кофе, моет фрукты.  
За что вообще можно злиться на человека два месяца, если между вами ничего нет? И зачем прилетать в такой спешке, если злишься?  
Он упал-то всего двадцать шесть часов назад.  
— Это на тебе что, пижама? — зачем-то уточняет Клинт, провожая взглядом вновь ползущую с загорелого плеча лямку свободной майки.  
Кейт возвращает её на место и продолжает стучать ножом по разделочной доске, пытаясь изобразить на скорую руку салат — а ещё смолчать.  
У неё, как водится, не выходит.  
— Уж не человеку в семейках в фиолетовое сердечко обсуждать мой внешний вид.  
Тем более что есть темы для обсуждения и посложнее.  
Когда Кейт, всё ещё не улыбаясь ему, кормит его с вилки фруктовым салатом, Клинт пытается понять, почему она зашла через балкон. У неё же были ключи от его квартиры? Или она их оставила, когда уехала? Или потеряла? Выбросила со злости?  
Почему у Кейт вообще, кстати, были эти ключи, если они не встречаются?  
И почему спрашивать о них так неловко?

Кейт звенит ими поздно вечером, когда соседка звонит в дверь, чтобы впустить Лаки из подъезда. Клинт вслушивается в их диалог сквозь потрескивание слухового аппарата. Каждый раз соседи ничуть не удивляются, когда Кейт возвращается — а он удивлён. Снова. Всегда будет удивляться, и вдвойне — тому, что для остальных это такая же незыблемая вещь, как знание, что Земля круглая, а в баре через четыре дома разбавляют пиво.  
— Зачем тогда заходила с балкона? — Клинт кивает на связку.  
— Неприятно было бы, знаешь ли, если б я открыла дверь своими ключами, а у тебя тут другая сиделка.  
— Ну и что. Все знают, что ты просто моя… э-э.  
— Сменщица?  
Диван скрипит справа от Клинта, тяжело проседая, и он кое-как поворачивается. Кейт не смотрит на него — упорно пялится в экран, будто никогда не видела старых глупых чёрно-белых вестернов. Лаки забирается слева. Кладёт морду на здоровое бедро Клинта и смотрит на него, как на идиота.  
— Лучшая подруга? — осторожно предполагает Клинт.  
Слышит неопределённый вздох — и повисает неловкая невесть отчего пауза. Экран большого телевизора отбрасывает на кирпичные стены монохромные блики, пока какие-то лошади опять куда-то скачут.  
Кейт крутит между пальцев подобранный где-то в холостяцком хаосе фиолетовый маркер.  
— Можно что-нибудь нарисовать на твоём гипсе? — вдруг спрашивает она.  
— Может, не надо? Мне никогда на гипсе ничего приличного не рисовали. Ты что, хочешь, как Старк в прошлый раз, нарисовать хе…  
Никакого уважения к старшим у неё за два месяца ожидаемо не завелось.  
Кейт не ждёт согласия и выводит почти у правого локтя Клинта что-то, что он сперва принимает за задницу. Когда задницу пронзает стрела, Клинт смаргивает: а нет, банальное сердце.  
Странно, что не как Старк.  
— Под твои трусы, — заявляет Кейт почти не язвительно. Встаёт с дивана, хотя села только что. — Пойду поищу надувной матрас. В этот раз на полу спать буду я.  
Пока она — ничего, на удивление, больше не комментируя, — возится в шкафу в коридоре и чем-то молча гремит, лошади на экране снова куда-то скачут. Вестерн же.  
И Клинт не отводит от них глаз — чтобы не разглядывать фиолетовое сердце или не встретиться с укоризненным взглядом Лаки.


End file.
